The present invention relates to a display apparatus for a motor vehicle for displaying various variables by the change of hue of electro-optical ceramics.
In a prior art display apparatus for displaying variables in the motor vehicle, the velocity of the motor vehicle, the amount of fuel in a fuel tank and the temperature of cooling water, green and red lamps are used as colored indicators for the detected variable and the output from the sensor is converted into a voltage such that the green lamp is lit when the output of the sensor is below a predetermined level while the red lamp is lit when the output is above the predetermined level. Since the prior art apparatus uses the lamps as the indication elements, at least two lamps of different color such as green and red must be used to effect color display, and a complex circuit is required to hold the contents of display.